


words drift from your mouth like smoke

by staccato_ramble



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Copenhagen, Ariadne makes a joke about wanting to get high. She doesn’t expect Yusuf to take her up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words drift from your mouth like smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**inception_kink**](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/)  can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/3434.html?thread=3053674#t3053674). 

"When I was little, I had my parents tell me the story of Ariadne and Theseusevery night. I loved it, because it was where they got my name from and that Ariadne actually helped instead of waiting to be rescued like a Disney princesses and I was the only girl in my school with her name. And then I really got into solving mazes and a lot of the time they were, like, ridiculously easy, but when I found a hard one it was so awesome to finally solve it, y’know?”

Ariadne has been talking for the past five minutes, speech slow but still at a higher pitch and volume than usual. A beautiful smile is stretched across her face, lazy in a way that can only be produced with an herbal influence and directed solely at Yusuf, who is rolling another spliff with practiced ease. When he’s done, he lights it before offering her the first hit, like a gentleman.

They’re in Copenhagen right now, working a job together. Ariadne had made some comment about wanting to get high when it was legal, but had been shocked when Yusuf invited her back to his hotel and pulled out a tin filled with pot. He’d been equally surprised when Ariadne, who admitted to having hipster tendencies, told him that she’d never smoked weed in her life. (She’d even called it ‘marijuana’, which Yusuf found oddly adorable.)

An hour and a half later, Yusuf had a pleasant buzz going and a chatty Ariadne across from him. She’s already gone over what it was like to grow up in Midwestern America, why she loved architecture so much, Arthur’s dress patterns and Cobb’s eyes. (“His waistcoats are always a half-shade lighter than his trousers and the ties are always a contrasting color” and “I swear to God, he looks like my dad did the one time I broke curfew, except it’s that face all the time” respectively.)

Now, passing the spliff back to Yusuf, she presses one socked foot against his thigh and then leans in to tie her scarf around his head. It’s soft, just like Ariadne’s hands against his cheeks. Yusuf smiles warmly as she taps his upper lip twice before leaning back again.

“Y’know I like your mouth, right? Because, I don’t want the next thing I say to hurt your feelings, because I think your mouth is, like, the shit. And the things you do with it are too. Really, Yusuf. But Eames’ mouth is unnaturally beautiful. Like, that’s the kinda mouth a chick would have and when he forges women, oh my God, have you _seen_ it?”

She pauses for a long moment to touch the knot of her scarf under Yusuf’s chin. “They way he talks is mega sexy too. Pronunciation and that accent. Mmm. It’s not as nice as yours, of course, babe. Hah, that kinda sounds like something Eames would say, doesn’t it?”

A less secure man would probably worry if his girlfriend were able to copy another man’s bedroom purr with perfect accuracy. Yusuf, however, just plans a way to get Ariadne to use her fake British accent more often. She’s right, it’s sexy and so is the way her eyes are half-shut. Bedroom eyes, his mother had called them, when they used to watch old movies together.

Yusuf takes hold of Ariadne’s wrist, pulling her up on her feet. The woman follows willingly as she’s lead to the armchair in the corner of the hotel room and then pulled into Yusuf’s lap. With a little maneuvering, he manages to slip an arm around her waist, fingers curling around Ariadne’s hipbone. The scarf is still on his head, so she reaches under it to scratch absently at the crown of Yusuf’s head.

“Saito has more money than anyone in the world,” she tells him confidently, “Like, I bet he owns islands and on those islands are harem girls. And boys, but mostly girls. Because then he can just be like, here let me paint you with liquid gold. Then they get pregnant just from that. Like, he doesn’t even have to sleep with him. I bet all his old harem girls get their own mansions somewhere to raise all his illegitimate children. And they kinda form a village where Saito is like the fucking king, because he either owns everything or made it himself. It’s probably a sweet gig, but I wouldn’t ever want to be his harem girl though. Y’know why?”

“Why?” Yusuf asks.

He’s trying not to smile, because it’s obvious that Ariadne is trying very hard to look serious. Really, if he knew this would be the result, Yusuf would have gotten her high ages ago. The whole thing reminds him of university, but at the same time it’s strange and new, because the way he felt about the girls back in uni can’t even compare to the way he feels about Ariadne in this moment.

“I wouldn’t be Saito’s harem girl, because I am way too stoked being your harem girl. Not that you have a harem. Because, not gonna lie, that would piss me off. If you do have one, shut it down now or I’ll hunt them all down, Yusuf. All of them.”

Yusuf takes the opportunity and kisses her. He kisses Ariadne because she’s beautiful right now, with her hair mussed and mouth twisting into a pout. The way she’s threatening women that don’t even exist is absolutely charming and he reasons he’s just rewarding her for protecting his honor when he runs his fingers through her hair. And, yeah, to some degree he’s kissing her to have a moment of quiet, because Ariadne has pretty much been talking nonstop for two hours. Mostly though, Yusuf is kissing her because he wants to and she’s kissing back, sweet and bursting with what must be endless energy.

It’s sentimental, but Yusuf thinks that if he could somehow break this moment down to its purest compound, the simple underlying emotions, he’d never smoke weed again in his life. He’d just take a little nip now and then, remember the feel of hands pressing against his chest, warm lips against his own. Then there’s the look in Ariadne’s eyes when she pulls away and smiles sleepily at him.

“This was fun, but tomorrow can we go to Round Tower? It’s supposed to have a wicked view of the city and my one friend said that they host an annual unicycle race there. Not that I’d make us join the race, I just want to see the building with you. That’d be nice, wouldn’t it? ”

Yusuf nods and cards his fingers through her hair again. The woman makes a soft, happy sound before pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. They fall asleep in the chair, with their limbs slowly tangling and Yusuf’s snore making Ariadne’s hair flutter as she breaths warm puffs of air against his throat.


End file.
